They Call It Love
by StormOfTheWinter'sEye
Summary: They call it love. But that's alright. Because in that darkness... I have light...  A poem mirroring the thoughts of Kagome in her heart-aching struggle with InuYasha's visitation with Kikyo.  ONESHOT. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: just a poem to pass the time. It's the start of the weekend and I'm bored… Oh, well, enough about my sucky life! ENJOY!

Love me not

Hold me tighter.

You're disappearing.

You seem lighter.

Nights go by

Days linger on

I only cry

When it breaks Dawn

You seem so alone.

You seem so angry.

Can I heal you?

Maybe…

She broke your heart…

She tore it in pieces…

But I'm here now.

I won't hurt you like she did.

I saw you shed tears.

I hold them dear to my heart.

I remember that day

I vowed never to part.

Though I wish it weren't so

You still love her madly.

I wish she was gone.

Do I think badly?

Meaningless thoughts

Dreams that are crushed…

I want to scream these feelings!

Yet they lay forever hushed.

You never stop thinking about her.

Not even for a second!

I detest that memory…

Yet it beckons.

I look in your eyes.

The feeling seems so real

So true

Could I be in love?

In love with you?

You call me names.

I hope you don't mean them.

These emotions I feel…

Please tell me you see them!

These feelings

I feel them.

I don't know why but I do.

I hate every moment.

Every moment without you!

Sometimes I'll pretend

Pretend you love _me_

But then I realize

Those thoughts are above me.

I wish she was dead!

That she'd just leave us alone!

Damn you!

Damn you Kikyo!

But wait that's not me

I don't feel that way.

Though I will admit

My outlook had become bleak and grey.

When you go off to see her

You know it makes me angry.

But for one thing I'm glad…

You don't know it makes me sad…

Leave me be.

I don't feel much like talking.

And no patience at all,

For your curious stalking

You ask me what's wrong.

I look up and see you're still standing.

I imagine our talk won't be long.

I consider why you ask now.

The particular when-and-where-ing

I see.

No one around…

Nobody to accuse you of caring.

I smile fake-ly.

I tell you I'm fine.

I come to my feet.

My head hanging in my crime…

The crime of falling for you…

For loving

For caring too

I walk away.

I trip!

But you catch me

Before I can meet the ground

In a smashing kiss

I look in your eyes.

Please not those eyes.

I'm sure one day they'll be my demise.

Now there's something I didn't expect to see.

You blush

Because… of me?

Before I can protest

You sweep me into your arms.

As if I am the delicate flower lotus

_I'm sorry _you whisper into my hair.

So does this mean…

You really do care?

I can't help but feel…

Like you're lying right now

Please, you can stop.

I can't take this torture anyhow.

I try to break free

From your tender grasp

Your arms are spears.

And my heart is just glass.

Your hands tighten

Around my lower back

I sigh in defeat.

It's sternness I lack.

You look at me.

Your eyes so sad

If someone killed me now

I'd be glad.

Dead to the world

My heart is no longer

For you have shattered it

Without even a second to ponder

_Kagome_

The whispering sound of my name escaping your lips

Gives me shivers

From that alone

I can only try now

Not to cry and quiver.

_I want you to know something._

Oh yes I know something.

And I don't want to hear it!

No!

Please, don't even go near it!

_InuYasha, please…_

I plead with you.

But what good does it do?

_Just hear me out_

You growl.

I don't know how long I'm going to last.

Please stop it.

Stop it right now!

_I don't know what to do for you!_

_Kagome, you're killing me! _You say.

I'm killing _you_?

No way.

I stay silent.

What else can I do?

If I say anymore

I might confess

Of my love for you

_I hate to see you upset._

_And don't try to lie!_

_I know this is about Kikyo._

_I care for you Kagome._

_I really do._

You cringe

As if the corny choice of words burned you.

But not true.

All it's done is make me adore you even more.

So there's hope for me yet.

I think with a smile.

I feel all warm.

I wish I could stay like this for a while.

I give you a more convincing grin.

I tell you I'm fine.

I don't have to be careful now.

I know my emotions are in line.

You believe me with a heavy sigh

Starting to walk away

A silent demand for me to follow

I hook to your arm

I have new thoughts in which to wallow.

And so I plunge deeper into this deep dark abyss

They call it love.

But that's alright.

Because in that darkness…

I have light.


End file.
